


Rose Petals

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is such a good boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, and cares a lot about the actual love of his life, and just needs to be taken care of, magnus bane - Freeform, who uses to much power sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: After Magnus uses too much magic, Alec decides that it's his job to take care of him.





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> "As a prompt for malec, Magnus using go much magic when he’s on a mission with Alec and the crew and Alec being really worried and he just talks magnus home cause every one else can take care of the mission he was a low magic warlock to take care of" was the prompt.  
> I really loved writing this one!  
> \----  
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D

“Magnus?” Alec called out worriedly as the other man swayed slightly next to him. 

“‘M fine, Alexander. Just running low…” He paused, keeping his hand in the air for a second and noticing how badly he was shaking. “I’ve used a lot of magic tonight.” He said softly. 

Alexander nodded with a frown, looking over Maguns’ at Izzy, who met his gaze. She nodded. 

“Okay,” He reached out and grabbed Magnus’ arm gently, tugging him over and into Alec’s chest. “We’re gonna go home, you’re going to relax and get your energy back. They’ll take care of the mission, right guys?”

The group nodded. 

Magnus began to protest, but sighed and gave up when the world spun. 

“I suppose that’s for the best.” He said smiled at the group and the two left, he summoned a portal, despite Alec’s protesting, and they appeared in the loft a few seconds later. 

“Okay, just,” Alec brushed his fingers over Magnus’ forehead. “Go lay on the couch, I’ll do everything.”

“Everything?” Magnus smirked, leaning over and kissing him, brushing his fingers over Alec’s jaw. Alec chuckled, tickling his sides with his fingers. 

“Everything, now go, go.” Alec smirked lightly, kissing his cheek and smacking him gently on the ass as he passed him. Magnus let out a small laugh and he walked into the living room.

~~ \---- ~~

Alec came into the living room almost a half n hour later holding a tray. He placed it on the coffee table and knelt down by Magnus’ sleeping form.  

“Magnus,” He brushed his hands through his hair, kissing his forehead again. “Wake up, you’ve gotta eat.” Magnus let out a small noise, rolling over and tucking his face into his arms. Alec bit his lip with a smile, staring down at him. 

“I know you don’t want to get up, but you can’t possibly let this steak go to waste, honey.” He whispered, chuckling when Magnus opened his eyes. 

“I suppose not,” Magnus said, grabbing the tray and pulling it onto his lap. “This is...Fancy,” He looked over at Alec with a smile. 

“I wanted it to be special.”

Magnus shook his head slightly, taking a sip from  the glass of champagne. “Are you going to eat with me?”

Alec shook his head and stood up. “I’m afraid not, I’ve got something else I’ve gotta do first.” He said softly. 

“Oh, okay.” 

~~\----~~

Alec came out around the time he finished, his shirt was slightly wet. 

“Hey, babe.” .

“Hello, yourself darling.”

“I uh…” Alec gestured behind him. “I drew you a bath, like you’ve said you like.”

“With bath salts?”   
“Yeah, with bath salts.” 

Magnus hummed as he stretched out like a cat before he stood up. 

“I’ll take care of the dishes, babe.” Alec said quickly, reaching out and grabbing the tray quickly. 

“Okay,” Magnus bit his lip and smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me though?” He walked his fingers up Alec’s chest slowly. 

“Mhm, I’ve got one more thing I have to do,” Alec kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip roughly before pulling back with a smirk. “Go back your bath before it gets cold.” 

Magnus hummed again, leaning against Alec for a second and sighing. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll go in there alone,” He rubbed his finger of his collarbone. “In a hot, steamy room...completely naked,” Magnus grinned happily, leaning over and brushing his lips over Alec’s neck. “Are you sure you can’t join me?”

Alec let out a shaky breath, gripping Magnus’ hip tightly. “You’re rude, babe.” Magnus chuckled. 

“Sooo?”

“Mm, nope.” Alec clenched his jaw and tried to glare at him. “No, I have to do something still.” 

“Fine.” Magnus kissed his cheek softly. “I’ll see you in a little bit, darling.” He whispered. 

~~\----~~

Alec puffed out the pillows again and grabbed an extra blanket. He heard the bathroom door open and turned around, steam poured out of the room. Magnus walked out in a silk robe, brushing his hair with his fingers. 

“Al- oh,” Magnus froze, his hand hovering over his mouth as  his eyes wandered around the room, the soft light lit up the room from the hallway and the rose petals that danced across the floor. “Oh, Alexander…” He covered his heart. Alec was standing next to the bed with a nervous smile. 

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, I love it, darling.” He stepped over to him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and playing with the small hairs on his neck. “What ever have I done to deserve you?”

“Everything. Babe, you’re amazing,” Alec kissed him. “So. So. Amazing.” He paused between each word with a kiss, not pulling back after the third one. 

It felt like they were one, one soul, one entity. 

He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and tugged him closer, rubbing his hands up and down any area he could reach, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise and Magnus’ moaned, dragging his hands up and through Alec’s hair, tugging on it. 

“Mm,” Alec bit down on his lip, tugging it out slightly before letting go. He rubbed his thumb over Magnus’ kiss swollen and red lips. “We really should go to bed.”

“Why,” Magnus pressed against his and wiggled his hips. “I’m not that tired anymore.” He was cut off by a yawn, covering his mouth. “That...Doesn’t mean anything.”

Alec laughed, kissing his forehead gently. “C’mon, we have all of tomorrow to make up for it.” He winked. 

Magnus let out a dramatic sigh, brushing back Alec’s hair. “Okay, I suppose we could just sleep.”

Alec nodded, pulling him slowly over to the bed while untying the knot keeping the robe together. 

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re trying to seduce me.” 

“Hush, sleep.” Alec pulled him onto the bed and curled up next to him. Magnus laid his head on his chest,  fiddling with his chest hair lovingly.   

“Thank you, love.” Magnus looked up at him with a dopey smile. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
